The present invention relates to bathtubs and more particularly relates to a bathtub able to overcome several problems related to the xe2x80x9cbath,xe2x80x9d hydromassage and medical treatment operated through the physical action of the water and the delivery of medicaments and phytocosmetic products.
One of the drawbacks of the bathtubs of known type stems from the relative difficulty by the user to maintain his/her position immersed in the water. This drawback is particularly felt by ill or elderly persons.
A further drawback, typical of hydromassage tubs, derives from a failure to have optimal interaction of the water jets with the user""s body.
Still another drawback of bathtubs relates to the relatively high consumption of water and energy.
The main object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.
This result has been achieved, according to the invention, by providing a bathtub.
According to the invention, a bathtub is provided with a container having a liquid intake (admission means) and a discharge (discharge means) respectively admitting liquid into and out of the same container. The tub has a rest surface defining a seat for the user. The tub is provided with a support means that is adjustable at least in height for the head of the user. The support includes an open semi or partially annular body at least partially engaging the neck of the user so as to sustain the head of the user and keep the spinal column in a stretched attitude. The rest surface has a substantially wavy profile defined by a plurality of cavities. The means for the admission of liquid comprises a plurality of nozzles disposed in correspondence of at least a portion of the cavities. The nozzles at the back support surface form two rows. The rows have an extent from an upper location downwards with the two rows being decreasingly spaced apart over at least a portion of the extent of the rows. A row of nozzles is provided at each of two sides with respect to a user""s spinal column resting on the back support surface. A spacing between the two rows of nozzles being greater in a region of the back support corresponding to the shoulders of a user and being closer to each other at a cavity at the level of the loins of the user. A liquid discharge from the bathtub, or drain, is also provided. A support means adjustable at least in height for the head of the user, the support means including a semi annular element to extend at least partially around the neck of the user so as to sustain the head of the user and to substantially keep the spinal column in a stretched attitude.
The advantages deriving from the present invention essentially relate to it being possible to provide a bathtub in which the user can sit immersed up to the neck and be safely sustained, wherein it is possible to provide the user with an extremely effective hydromassage tailored to his/her requirements and it is possible to drastically reduce the consumption of water and energy. The tub provides easy and safe access.
These and other advantages and characteristics of the invention will be best understood by anyone skilled in the art from a reading of the following description in conjunction with the attached drawings given as a practical exemplification of the invention, but not to be considered limiting.